Unwanted
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: She stare at his body, it was limp and bloody. She utter a quiet sob from her lips as she close his eyelids and lay next to his body, hoping that the rain could kill her too.


Unwanted

Summary: She stare at his body, it was limp and bloody. She utter a quiet sob from her lips as she close his eyelids and lay next to his body, hoping that the rain could kill her too.

AN: A very sad and short story. Please Read and Review! It will make my day!

Why was she drawn to him in the first place? What makes him so irresistible to her? Buttercup let these thoughts swirled around her head as she corner Ace into a dead end. She hold a mean glare at him as he turned around coolly, smiling at her with that toothy grin.

"Okay, you caught me." he said as he raise up his hands.

Buttercup advance slowly to him being careful not to let her guard down but those thoughts kept popping into her head.

Why does he look so handsome? So hot? So…sexy? Did I just say 'sexy'?!!? Buttercup shook her head slightly as she still kept her light green eyes on her enemy, her personal worst. She has her share of enemies with her sisters like Him, who is the girls personal devil, Mojo Jojo, the girls old enemy who seems to can't do anything right and the only person they will show a bit of kindness too, Princess, a long-time enemy who only just want to be like them, and the RowdyRuff Boys. Blossom and Bubbles think that they are their personal enemies but Buttercup disagree, she thinks of Butch as a equivalent, a word that Blossom look up for her one day in the dictionary. Buttercup never have feelings for the dark green ruff because they were so much alike and fought all the time, Blossom's and Bubbles's relationship seem to work with Brick and Boomer but Buttercup's never seem to last a week.

Now she was close to Ace, still smiling at the full grown puff, as she glare at him and cross her arms. She wanted an explanation, a reason for his latest crime. Was it pitiful like taking an old lady purse or holding up a small grocery store? Does it involved the police force like robbing a bank or a jewelry store? Or was it something serious like a murder or a drug deal? Her eyes were a little worried about the last part lingering in her mind and Ace noticed as he put his hands down.

"I didn't kill anybody," he answered as he lean against the brick wall. Buttercup eyes widen as she look at him. "And the only gang I'm involved in is my own so don't worry your pretty little head, cuppy."

Buttercup was about to speak in some kind of response in angry or to create a friendly banter with the enemy but she quickly close her mouth shut as she look away from Ace.

"I didn't do anything," he spoke after a few minutes of silence. Buttercup glare at him which made hi put his hands in front of him. "Illegal, I mean. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Buttercup still hold her glare, she didn't trust Ace. All her trust left when he used her when she was only five years old. She remember when Ace was only fifteen then looking so cute, she let a smile spread on her face as she slightly blush.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked causing Buttercup to blush a deeper shade of red.

"D-Don't let me catch you doing anything illegal!!" she spoke as she flew way not to see Ace's smiling face as he look up into the sky seeing only a green streak.

* * *

She didn't like the way he touch her. It wasn't passionate, it was sloppy. His kisses was so wet she had to pull away for the third time during their make out to wipe her mouth. She doesn't know why she's even at Mitch's trailer, making out with him. She doesn't like Mitch that way, maybe this was just an excuse to get her mind of Ace. Buttercup took a lit cigarette from an ashtray and smoke on it as Mitch kisses her neck, she put her hand on his head to pull him away.

"Buttercup," he whined as he stare into her green eyes. "I thought this is why you wanted to come over."

"Think again." she blew out a puff of smoke.

Mitch looked hurt but quickly recovered by laughing, Buttercup doesn't see this as funny. The only reason she came over to his dingy trailer was to get her mind off Ace. Buttercup got up and walk to the door but Mitch hand grab her arm, he wasn't strong as the green puff but he sure did had a tight grip.

"Don't leave." he begged. "I promise I'll be gentle with you."

"No, Mitch." her response came out angry and bored. She wanted to leave and fast so she tugged at her arm. "Let go, Mitch."

"No."

"I swear, if you don't let me go."

"What are you going to do?"

Buttercup quickly turned around and kneed him causing Mitch to double over, Buttercup made a hasty escape as she flew quickly into the air. Still smoking on the cigarette, her mind went into a complete daze as she flew over the city. When the cigarette was small, she let it drop down below but sure enough, Buttercup found herself hovering over the city dump she look at the filthy place with such disgust, it was smelly and filthy, who would ever think of having a club down there? As she was lost in thought she slowly descended to the ground in front of the old clubhouse surrounded by massive piles of garbage. Buttercup don't know why she came down here or why her feet was advancing towards the clubhouse, it was like her brain no, her heart that was beating so rapidly telling her legs to move forward. She reach the door and she heard muffled voices, she couldn't tell who was who but she heard footsteps coming towards the door, she made a quick move as she hide in the corner. The door open and a beautiful girl with long black hair and dark eyes came out in a cream colored dress, Buttercup was amazed at her beauty. She was like a mirror image of Buttercup with longer hair and dark eyes then Ace was behind her placing his hand behind her back as he talk to her in a hush tone. The girl shook her head and closed her eyes, Ace lifted up her chin and she slowly open them, tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Ace." her voice cracked, loud enough for Buttercup to hear.

"Violet," Ace sighed as he pulled her closer so that Violet could hugged Ace and press her face into his shoulder and let the tears fall. after watching them for what seems like forever, the two of them parted as Ace planted a kiss on her cheek then her lips. Violet smiled happily and walk away covering her mouth too keep herself from crying.

"Are you okay, boss?" a voice asked and Snake appear next to Ace, he look up to him with a sad face.

"No," Ace answered as his shoulders slumped. "After five years of supporting my family, now they don't even want me anymore."

"That's not true boss!" Snake complained as he look surprise at Ace. "Violet cares about you, she always has and will!! How can you say that! You help her pay for child support and you take such good care of Spade!!"

'I know, Snakes but," Ace sighed as he stare into the sky. "You and I know very well that some crimes that can't be left alone without any consequences. And for all those crimes I did to get that money, it seems like the right thing to do."

Snakes slowly look down to the ground as his face look tired and sad like he was about to cry.

"I can't believe your going to let her leave like that, Ace." he spoke bitterly. "Your just going to leave her!!? What's she's going to do about child support and Spade!!? She needs you Ace even though she can't say she does but she does, okay!?"

"Then," Ace puts his hand on Snakes shoulder. "You take care of her." Ace then walk away down into the dump as Snakes look at his retreating figure and sighed as he went back inside. Buttercup knew that this was her chance to catch Ace as she flew into the air. She spotted him sitting down a big dirt hill overlooking Townsville. She was behind him and she slowly and quietly landed as she stare at his back.

Know what? Should I say something? But what to say? Hi? Should I mention what happen before? Should I yell at him? Get angry? Beat him up? Cry? Buttercup hold herself as she began to shake, she couldn't tell if it was from sadness or from the anger boiling inside her.

How could Ace like someone else?!! She screamed in her head. I like him! And he likes me too!….I think, I don't know. But it hurts, it hurts.

"Does god hates me?" Ace spoke which made Buttercup look at him, she hoped that he doesn't know that she's there behind him. "I thought you said, he loves everybody, Jesus."

Oh, she sigh in her relief. He's just talking to Jesus….huh!!??

"I thought I might talk to you and ask for forgiveness," Ace said as he dig into his pockets, he pulled out a small silver cross, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. He lit the first one and put the cross around his neck. "I know I've done some crimes lately but, I need you now. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life."

Buttercup can't believe this, she can't believe that she is witnessing this. Ace, leader of the gang green gang, praying and talking to the son of god. Buttercup never been to a church before in her life or even read the bible, maybe it has to do with the Professor belief in the scientific explanation to why the earth was created. She was born and raised in a world of science, not into a simple family home where there is at least one or two bibles present. Buttercup watch in amazement as Ace continue to share his troubles with Jesus as he smoke a whole pack, he sighed when he smoke on his last cigarette as he stare up into the sky.

"Just give me a sign, Jesus." he begged. "A sign to let me know that I'm wanted by someone, someone that will love me no matter how many crimes I committed or what terrible things I've done. Please, I just want to have something to live for."

Then two hands wrap around Ace's shoulders as a head press against his back. He jumped when he turned around and saw Buttercup, crying as she didn't face him.

"Cuppy?" he said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I um, I don't know." Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, the tears kept falling and she sniffled.

"Hey," Ace said as he moved closer to Buttercup, he wipe away the tears with his finger. Buttercup didn't turn her face away. "Why are you crying?"

Buttercup then did something, she couldn't describe her feelings but her actions…were just right as she pull Ace close to her and kiss him. She hold onto him tight not wanting him to push her away, she wanted to show that no matter what, he will always be wanted by her and her alone.

* * *

"I'm Ace's sister, silly!" said Violet as she look at the very disgruntled Buttercup as she hold Ace close to her. They were just going back to the clubhouse to makeout when Violet was sitting outside. Buttercup look at her, she was a perfect image of Buttercup except for the long hair and dark eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, brother." Violet turned to Ace. "But, this is so hard to say…"

"What's wrong Viola?" Ace asked. Buttercup fumed silently when Ace called her that, it was such a beautiful nickname for her while her's was rather….not cute.

"Father," Violet choked as tears formed into her eyes. "They got him, Ace. Ever since they got Lily and Rosa, they been looking for father and now they got him."

"Viola," Ace said urgently as he moved out of Buttercup's grasp and shook her sister shoulders. "Your not safe here, get out of town with Spade, change your name, start over."

"I'm not leaving without you, Ace."

"Where's mom and Daisy?" Ace asked.

"Daisy is on the plane with her fiancée," Violet sobbed as she wipe away her tears. "And mom, I never heard from her in three days, Ace."

"You need to get out of Townsville," Ace looked at her. "Tonight. Where's Spade?"

"He's with Snakes," Violet blushed as she looked away. "He's been babysitting for a while and Ace?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with his child,"

"What!!!!!????" Buttercup and Ace screamed.

"Is that even possible!?" Buttercup looked at Ace.

"Is this a joke, Viola." Ace shook her sister. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"It's not." she said in monotone as she moved from Ace's grip. "Snakes, Spade, and I are leaving tonight, we're going down south to live with some cousins until we're married and have a small place to our own and have some more children possibly a dog or a cat."

Ace looked at his sister in shock even though he was taller then her, she was the oldest and what she says goes, it's the same with the rest of his sisters. Ace sighed heavily,

"Okay, you have my permission."

"Thank you, Ace." Violet hugged Ace then she whispered into his ear. "You better leave too. Forget about this girl, cut her loose baby brother, the pain might be easier on the road ahead."

Violet gave him one last peck on the cheek and left.

"What did she say?" Buttercup wrap her arms around Ace as she look up at his worried face.

"She said take care," he answered as he smiled at her but she knew it was fake and his enthusiasm was terrible. "Let's not talk about it all right?"

"Okay," she kissed him on the cheek. She knew he didn't want to talk about it but she does, she wants to be there for him and talk about whatever problem he's dealing with because together they can overcome.

* * *

It was right there on the newspaper. Front page. Three dead in car on highway. Buttercup stare at the big bold letters as the Professor sip his coffee, Blossom eating her toast, and Bubbles eating her noisy, colorful cereal. Buttercup didn't touch her pancakes at all as all the hunger had disappear all at once.

"Hey, Buttercup," Blossom looked at her as she munch on her toast. "Are you going to eat?"

"Not hungry." was all that she could say as she stare at the paper, she couldn't help it but let a tear drop as she hold on tight on her fork till her nails tore her skin open letting blood seep out on to the white tablecloth.

* * *

He wasn't gentle. He didn't gasp 'I love you'. He didn't tell her that this was going to hurt. He didn't go in slow. He just did it quick and fast, pumping inside of her like a jackhammer, he was tearing her up inside. Buttercup didn't dare cry or say anything, she just moan and groaned for him giving him pleasure. As he lay next to her asleep not even putting his arm around her, she balled up and covered herself with the bloody covers, she lost a lot of blood but she was a powerpuff, she will heal in no time if she could just rest.

As she lay there, she began to let the tears fall. her lips began to quiver as she rock back and forth, she couldn't believe that she let him do this to her. She didn't want this……

* * *

"I don't love you anymore."

"Your lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"What part of, I don't love you anymore, Buttercup' don't you get!" Ace yelled at her.

"Your lying, Ace." Buttercup tired to hold in the tears as she look at Ace. His eyes were still red from crying , he didn't shave in days, or bathe either, and he was just a mess. "I know you are."

"Look if it's about what happen between us two weeks ago," Ace said as he cross his arms. "That didn't count."

"So you did that to get me in bed!" Buttercup screamed at him, letting angry tears come out. "Your telling me that the only reason that you was with me is because you wanted to have sex me?!"

"Pretty much,"

Buttercup choked out a sob as she continued to cry. She couldn't believe he just said that and without any emotion. She just look at him angrily, she wanted to punch him, screamed at him, she wanted to…. She let that last part go as she breathed in.

"You was right," she gulped, her throat was dry and it made her voice crack. "Nobody wants you, not even me. Not anymore, Ace. I hate you!!"

Then she ran out of the door into the heavy rain, she ran far away from the clubhouse and from Ace. She didn't want this. She slowed down to a jog then to a steady walk, she didn't care if she's getting wet in the cold rain. She wish that she could catch a cold that would leave her bedridden for months so that she can sulk about this. She love Ace but he treated her like crap, what kind of relationship is that?

This hurts she thought as she hold herself trying to keep herself stable. A hand grab her and spun her around so quickly that Buttercup didn't know what was happing. Lips crush into hers as strong arms pull her close to the imposter body, Buttercup gasped and pounded her fist on the person chest. She open her eyes to see Ace pulled away panting looking at her.

"I-I don't understand." she gasp as she look at him.

"Cuppy, look I'm-"

"Buttercup!! Get away from him!!!!" shouted a voice.

Buttercup couldn't see that well in the rain but the next thing she knew that Ace push her aside as a loud pop noise erupted in her ears. Buttercup fall on the muddy ground also Ace face up. His shades was next to his side and Buttercup stare at the blood seeping from his shirt by his heart.

"Buttercup," a voice said, Buttercup turned around and saw Mitch with a gun in hand, he held out his hand to her. She then without thinking blasted him until it rip through his chest, Mitch fell on the ground in shock. Buttercup stare at Ace's body, it was limp and bloody. She utter a quiet sob from her lips as she close his eyelids and lay next to his body, hoping that the rain could kill her too.

* * *

Epilogue:

Buttercup eyes opened slowly to the sunlight. She turned over as she discover that she wasn't next to Ace anymore or she wasn't at the dump. She stare at him in shock, the person who rescued her, he was sleeping soundly as he hand a arm around her bare shoulder. She look under the covers to see that she was clothed but the shirt was too big so it hanged from her arms but she was completely naked underneath. He wasn't naked but his shirt was on her so his chest was exposed, Buttercup trace her fingers on his body. She remember when she was tempted to do this, to feel the hardness of his skin. She move her finger all the way up when she felt the cool necklace, it was a sliver cross similar to the one Ace worn. Buttercup stare at her equivalent and lay her head down on his chest listening to the heartbeats fill her empty head, she only wish that she could hear Ace's but last night was an empty wish, she didn't remember falling asleep. She didn't know Butch had carry her to this place of such peace and quiet only the sound of nature filled the room, she didn't know that Butch washed her, clothed her, and stoke her hair until she was asleep again because she was still in shock holding onto the sliver cross. And she didn't even hear the words that he whisper into her hair,

Don't worry. Your not alone anymore. I'm here for you and always will be.

She wished that she could have said those words to Ace who was so alone and unwanted. She wish she could take back those words she said to him last. But know, she was alone and unwanted just like Ace.

AN: Read and Review!!!


End file.
